


Wishful Thinking

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla reflects on a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

Shortly after Jennifer wheeled John into surgery, Rodney came to visit her. Teyla smiled when she saw he had brought flowers. He had truly been magnificent in helping deliver her son, perhaps another name would not go amiss.

"I, uh, came by to see how you were," he said, laying the flowers on the table next to her bed.

"I am well. Jennifer said that I am in good health as is Tagan."

"Oh, so, um, naming him for your father then, good, good."

She laughed. "I also am naming him for John. Tagan John Emmagen. Would you like me to add your name as well?"

"No, no, it's a fine, fine name. So, I should, uh, let you rest."

"Rodney, wait. I wanted to thank you again for your help in Michael's ship."

"It was nothing really. I'm just glad we found you. We almost rescued you before, but we did get the other Athosians."

"Yes, John mentioned that. I remember hearing the gunfire. And there was something else…."

"Carson."

Teyla sighed. "I had almost convinced myself I was imagining it. How was it possible?"

"I, um, well…it's hard to explain. Do you think you could get in a wheelchair if I helped you? I need to show you something."

Rodney badgered a nurse into holding Tagan as he helped her into a chair. He was unusually quiet as he pushed her through the halls. Everyone stopped for a moment to coo at her son, Rodney being patient with them, which worried Teyla some. They came to one of the rooms her team had explored over a year ago. It was another stasis chamber. But instead of being empty, one was activated and held a person. Carson. She drew in a sharp breath.

"He's a clone," Rodney said. "We found him in one of Michael's lab. He helped us find you."

"Why is he here?"

"He was dying. Michael gave him an injection to keep him alive. Keller was trying to replicate it, but it's gonna take a while. This was the best place for him. Some of his last thoughts were of rescuing you."

He pushed Teyla closer to the chamber. She stared up at the man inside.

"Would you mind leaving me for a moment?"

"Want me to take Tagan?"

"No, thank you, I will manage."

Rodney nodded. She heard him step towards the back of the room but not completely leave it. It was not Carson and yet it was. He looked asleep. She could detect the minor differences; a few more lines in the face, a bit more gray in the hair, but in every other way it was Carson. She placed a hand on the field enclosing him as she stood.

"I wish we had been able to speak more. Thank you for trying. I miss you, Carson, very much. I would very much like you to meet my son."

Tagan whimpered and she shifted him in her arms. He looked up at her with dark eyes. For a moment she wondered how it could have been different. There had been many chances yet neither of them had taken them. Her heart constricted as she imagined Tagan with eyes as blue as the oceans. She let the tears fall for a moment.

"I know that Jennifer will find a way and we will speak with one another once more," she said to the chamber. She caressed the space that covered his cheek before sitting in the chair once more. "I am ready to go now, Rodney."

He came back in and slowly pushed her out of the room. Teyla took one more look back wondering what if.

 


End file.
